


The Ava Destruction

by PoppinFresh



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava destroys things, F/F, I couldn't think of a name so get ready to read detective a lot, Masturbation, Vibrators, the detective is things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppinFresh/pseuds/PoppinFresh
Summary: Unit Bravo is concerned about Ava's constant destruction of property and decide to intervene.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 19





	The Ava Destruction

Nat’s antique vase, the arm of Morgan’s favorite chair, and even a piece from one of Farah’s board games. Ava’s frustration had stacked up a kill count. In the wake of so much destruction, Unit Bravo was desperate for a resolution to their leader’s frustration. Nat was the first to intervene.

“Detective?” A soft knock followed Nat’s inquiry as she poked her head through the detective’s office door. She plastered on a grin and sat down into the comfortable chair by the desk. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

The detective glanced back to her computer monitor. “I’m pretty deep into this hand of solitaire. You may need to return later.” She chuckled. “Is there something the matter?”

“Yes.” Nat ran her hand along the edge of the desk, which had been unceremoniously glued back into place. Despite her years, carpentry was not one of Ava’s many skills. “This is starting to become an issue. I’m feeling a bit nervous about turning in our expense report to Rebecca tomorrow. This desk was only the first of many outlets of Ava’s frustration.”

The detective examined the desk and pulled out a protruding splinter. “Believe me, I have tried to solve this… issue.” Flicking the splinter into the trash can, she said, “I’m not sure there’s anything I can do here. I can’t even get into my filing cabinet anymore. Honestly, I could use a new car. I wish she would take out her frustration on that thing for once.”

“Or maybe on you.”

“Yeah. Good luck with that one.” They both started giggling. “I think we’re more likely to get Ava enrolled in anger management classes than in my bed.”

. . .

  
Morgan favored another approach. While Ava focused on the training dummy, she didn’t notice her slink into the training room.

“Ava.”

Ava spun around, still just grazing the edge of the dummy. Thankfully, Nat had convinced the agency to send in more durable training equipment after the last few dummies had been destroyed. “Morgan.” Ava regained her composure and started some light stretching. Morgan sat on the bench beside her and lit a cigarette.

“That was my favorite chair, you know.”

“I said I’ll p- “

“I know you’re going to pay for it.” Morgan interrupted. “I don’t care about the chair getting fixed, I just need you to relax. We all do.”

“I am perfectly capable of relaxing.”

“Then why don’t you go and ‘relax’ with our detective and get this whole thing out of your system?”

Ava froze in her stretching and stood to face Morgan. “I am perfectly capable of relaxing.” She emphasized. “Anything you assume I am feeling for the detective is imaginary. I admit, I am concerned about the trappers and I’ve not been handling my frustration over it well. I will make a better effort not to break your possessions anymore.”

Morgan took a long drag of her cigarette. “You can lie to the detective all you want, but not me.” Ava paused a moment to consider how much Morgan must have deduced through her pheromones. “I know how you’re feeling and I’m sorry. You think you’re keeping her safe this way, and that’s fine. I won’t push you.” She made deliberate eye contact with Ava. “But It doesn’t take supernatural powers to tell she’s got the hots for you too, boss.”

Ava silently continued her stretches, now laying on the floor looking away from Morgan. After finishing her cigarette, Morgan continued, “No matter what you choose to do, we need you focused. So, please, for the good of the team…” She tossed a nondescript black rectangular box onto Ava’s chest.

Ava sat up and opened the box, looking down at its contents. “You are obscene.” By the time she looked back at Morgan, she had already snuck out the door. Ava hid the box in her bedroom before anybody else could find it.

  
. . .

  
Farah had recently instituted a regular weekly team movie night. Of course, she was also in charge of picking the movies. This time she went with an older Julia Roberts rom-com that Tina had recommended. Morgan protested, but Nat remembered liking it back when it came out in theatres. Ava settled into her spot on the couch with a stack of agency reports to pour over.

“No work on movie night!” Farah yelled, practically lunging at Ava to take away the papers. They wrestled for a few moments before Nat pulled them apart. She picked up the papers and held them high above her head, out of anyone’s reach.

“Ava, Farah is right. You need a night off. Farah, please put the movie on. I’ll go get us drinks.” She left the room while Farah scrolled through the movie selections with the remote.

The detective sat beside Ava, who was making an effort to look as displeased as possible. “Disappointed to be taken away from those thrilling reports?”

“No, I’ll have time tonight. I don’t need sleep, remember?”

“Huh, I thought you had other plans tonight.” Morgan said quietly enough that the detective couldn’t hear her. Ava sent her a fierce glare.

Nat re-entered the room with an antique tray containing five wine glasses and a large bottle of Merlot. She poured everyone a glass and settled into her recliner to enjoy the movie.

An hour and three glasses later, the detective slumped over half-asleep on Ava’s shoulder. Ava tried her best to ignore it, but ‘Runaway Bride’ didn’t capture her attention well enough. She couldn’t help but notice the detective’s subtle breathing or the lovely coconut scent from her shampoo.

Soon, the detective drifted fully to sleep and her hand snaked its way to Ava’s bicep. When the movie credits began to roll, Nat’s eyes fell to Ava and the detective. She beamed at Ava before Morgan spoke.

“Are you kidding me? You’re asleep?” She threw a pillow at Farah who was passed out on the floor. “You made me sit through that thing and you fell asleep!”

“What? It’s not my fault Tina has bad taste!” The two of them took their argument down the hall as Morgan found more pillows to lob at her. Nat began cleaning up the emptied wine bottles and walked into the kitchen.

The argument woke the detective. She quickly realized her position and bashfully smiled up at Ava. “Sorry.” She moved her hand back and sat up. “Wine makes me sleepy. I think I’ll just stay over here tonight.” She got up and crept away to her room.

Nat returned and gave Ava her reports back. “Now, see. Wasn’t that better than spending your whole evening with a stack of paper?”

“I’ll take the paper, thanks.” Ava stood and went back to her room.

  
. . .

  
At nearly three o’clock, Ava was only halfway through her stack of reports. She couldn’t find it in herself to focus on anything other than the feeling of the detective laying against her. She thinks she would have let her sleep there forever if nothing had woken her.

Suddenly, Morgan’s present seamed more appropriate than she had given credit for. Begrudgingly, Ava opened the drawer and pulled out the black box. Inside, she eyed the object: Smooth and rounded at one end with a few buttons along the handle. She pressed one, and the motor came to life.

“At least it’s quiet” She thought to herself.

She lays down on the bed and moved a hand down into her sweatpants. She knows she’s been soaked through since her contact with the detective, but didn’t expect to feel this much desperation. This wasn’t an act Ava was used to, (and certainly not with assistance) but she felt close to combusting.

Ava picked up the toy from her bedside and slid it down onto herself. She gritted her teeth through the sensation. Even the lowest setting felt excruciating with her heightened senses.

After a few minutes, Ava couldn’t stop her mind from wandering through her memories of the detective and the magnetic pull she felt towards her. Every close encounter, touch, and sweet phrase she had ever spoken to Ava. Each thought brings her closer as she starts to wonder why she ever deprived herself of this in the first place. She wonders if the detective has ever done the same.

So caught up in the feeling, Ava almost missed the sound of her door creak open and a head pop through the crack.

“Ava? Are you still reading?” The detective asked. Ava panicked as she searched for the button to turn the damn thing off. She’s too late as the detective’s sleepy eyes wander down her body. “Oh. I’m so sorry–I’ll just. I’m gonna go.”

“Wait!” Ava found the off button and charged across the room to the detective. She closed the door before she could leave and leaned back against it. “I didn’t mean for you to walk in on that, I am sorry. It was all Morgan’s fault.” Ava realized she was still holding the vibrator and threw it across the room. “She thought it would help me. But I - I should have been more careful. I need you to know I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, Ava. I should really learn to knock.” She laughed. She’s seen the detective smile a thousand times, but it never looses its effect on her. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Ava relaxed slightly against the door and stood back at her usually impeccable posture. She realized something suddenly.

“You were having nightmares again. That’s why you’re here, right?”

“Yes, but I can handle it on my own. I’ll just let you get back to it.” The detective makes for the door but Ava stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I lied. This wasn’t all Morgan’s fault.” She froze for a moment before collecting her courage. “It’s yours.”

“If this is about the movie, Ava, I apologize. I know this- “She gestured between them “-is difficult for you.”

Ava took another step closer and ran her thumb across her cheekbone. She couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. “No, it’s not about the movie. It’s about every consuming thought I’ve had since coming to this town. All the fighting and cruel things I’ve said to you. The things I’ve done avoiding this conversation.” Her eyes ran down from the detective’s. Ava started to wish she had indulged in that second glass of wine. “I care deeply for you. It’s taken me too long, but I need to admit that. If you don’t share – “

The detective’s arms wrapped around her neck as she surged forward to interrupt Ava with as reassuring a kiss as she could muster. Ava pulled her closer without any of the fear she had previously subjected herself to. She silently pledged to never let an opportunity like this pass her by again.

The detective became so enthralled by the feeling that her legs lost the will to support her. She fell deeper and closer into Ava, who pulled and held her in return. Her hands roamed up Ava’s shirt along the defined muscles of her back.

“What were you thinking about?” The detective pulled back for only a moment to ask the question, then quickly busied her lips with Ava’s neck.

Too clouded to access her normal brain, Ava struggled to even understand the question. “Thinking?” She certainly wasn’t capable of thinking in the current moment.

“A minute ago.” She punctuated with a long stroke against Ava’s jawline. “On the bed.”

Ava had no idea how to answer that question–but she suspected the detective had deduced the answer. “The same thing I’m thinking about now.” Ava pulled her mouth back to her own. “Do you ever…?”

“Yes.” No hesitation in her answer. “You don’t know the effect that sports bra has on me, agent.” She giggled and tugged at the hem of Ava’s shirt. She happily obliged and removed it the rest of the way, revealing her awestruck-inducing form. “Actually, I think you knew exactly how hot you look in that thing.” She ran her fingers across the exposed muscles, letting her fingertips rest under the hem of Ava’s pants.

This movement caused a catch in Ava’s breath. At the sound, the detective sharply moved her hands back up to her waist. “Tell me if this is too fast, Ava.” She kissed her again, reassuringly. “What do you want to do?”

Ava bent her knees to pick the detective up by the back of her thighs. With her strength, she could hold her up and easily walk back to her bed. She set her down on the edge and knelt to look into the detective’s eyes. “I’ve been going too slow for too long.” Ava ghosted her fingers over the hem of the detective’s sleep shorts. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” She pulled off her own shirt and stood for Ava to discard her shorts. As she leaned back onto the bed, she watched as Ava pulled the sports bra over her head, revealing the rest of her incredible form. “Fuck.” Ava laughed and lowered herself on top of the detective. Her hands roamed all over Ava’s body as she supported herself with her strong arms.

One of those arms ran down the detective’s body, stopping to run her thumb across one of her exposed breasts. The other was quickly occupied by Ava’s mouth. Soon, her hand continued its journey and she felt Ava’s lips back against her own.

Still unsure of exactly what to do, Ava took a guess by running her fingertips across the detective’s soaked folds. When she found her clit, the detective let out a moan which was muffled against Ava’s mouth. “There are vampires that can hear you, remember?” Ava teased.

“I think they’d be ready to congratulate me after tonight.” A few more tight circles and Ava drew out even more enticing moans from her detective. She placed her fingers lower and asked for silent permission before thrusting herself inside the detective. Her breath caught in her throat and the detective felt an incredible constriction in her lower stomach.

Ava aided her movements with the grinding of her hips. The added pressure was enough to send her lover into completion. Ava tried to muffle as much sound as she could with her lips, but she knew tomorrow she would have to endure the snickering of her fellow agents. At the moment, she couldn’t care less.

The detective re-entered reality in a few moments, joined by Ava wrapping her toned arms around her chest. “Worth the wait.” She smiled back at Ava and kissed her again before sliding on top. She wasted no time pulling down Ava’s sweatpants and exposing the powerful leg muscles that had picked her up a few minutes ago.

She kissed along Ava’s thighs and paused before reaching her center. “You must have been getting awfully close when I interrupted you earlier.” Ava groaned as the detective placed a long lick across her core. “Mind if I finish the job?”

Ava struggled for words, but ran her fingers through the detective’s hair to put her where she was needed most. It took no time at all before Ava was coming undone for the detective. She let Ava ride out her orgasm before climbing back up to her side.

“Now that that’s settled.” The detective began. “Do we need to worry anymore about your wanton property damage?”

“I think I can keep it under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Thank you for reading.


End file.
